A Brand New Canvas
by Trick N. Zwei
Summary: Delsin Rowe, unemployed, street artist, Conduit, and hero of Seattle finds himself lost in translation. Having gone to not only a different country, but a whole different earth, he's having a harder time trying to stay out of trouble. But in a world where having powers isn't anything special, he's just like everyone else. Well, not exactly like everyone else... [ONESHOT]


In a world, a country, and a place far away from Seattle, a strange phenomenon occurred.

A rupture appeared in the air, where inside was a swirling vortex of pulsing greenish energy. In the first few seconds it had appeared, there was nothing but silence, as there were no spectators present to exclaim surprise or shout in excitement.

However, that soon changed as a slight sound began to come from the rupture. It was difficult to determine what the sound was at first, but then it began to get slowly louder. As if the one making it began to get closer.

"….aaaaAAAAAAHHH!"

There was a crash as something fell out of the rupture. Whatever it was that came through it, landed inside the recycling bin, with pieces of cardboard and papers flying out.

"…Holy shit." The voice of a man came from inside. "Now that was a wicked ride."

A hand grabbed onto the side of the bin. Pulling himself up from the bin, Delsin Rowe shook his head as he tried to get his vision to stop blurring. It took him a few seconds, but once he could see well enough, he quickly tried to get up in a panic.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" The savior of Seattle and self-proclaimed world-famous artist reached up towards the shrinking rupture where he had fallen through. Unfortunately, the rupture vanished before his fingers could even touch it. "Ah, dammit!"

Delsin fell back inside the bin. He did nothing but stare at the empty space above him for some time.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about, Del. It's just a Conduit kid. Being a hero and all, it'll be easy for you. No problem at all."

Delsin mimicked the voice of his friend Eugene Sims as he continued to lie on his back.

"Could've told me his power at least!" he complained.

Finally, Delsin got out of the bin, picking off stray pieces of paper on himself.

"Where the hell am I?" He noticed he was in an empty alley. The familiar sounds of cars and pedestrians in the distance told him that he was still in the city at least. "Better get back out there and find my bearings. I gotta make sure that kid doesn't make things worse."

As he jogged towards where he thought the open street was, he noticed something strange.

"This has got to be the cleanest alley in all of Seattle," he commented. As he had spent a fair amount of time in such places than the regular pedestrian, he would know.

Another strange thing was that it appeared to be daytime. It was weird for him, because he remembered that it was supposed to have been just after midnight in Seattle.

Delsin shielded his eyes as he stepped out into the street in broad daylight. Once his eyes adjusted, he had to blink a few more times as he could not believe what he was seeing.

"What?"

He gawked at the unfamiliar cityscape that he saw.

The city was dense. Buildings were tightly packed, with signs and billboards on many of them. Power lines crisscrossed the sky. The streets were similarly packed with pedestrians. It was a tight fit for a densely urban city. But even with all of those, the place remained surprisingly clean.

"The hell?! The kid sent me to freaking China!"

He got a few dirty looks from some of the pedestrians nearby. Then he actually took a closer look at some of the signs on the buildings and the street.

"Oh, wait, my bad," he apologized to them. "Uh, this is Japan, right? It's cool, you know? I like some of those anime and samurai stuff you people do."

Regardless to him being an embarrassment to a whole different culture, that wasn't the reason why people had stared at him. They simply thought of him as a strange foreigner that was being a little too loud in the middle of a public street. They didn't even understand what he had said. It wasn't because he said something quite rude about their culture, which he did.

If his brother was still alive and with him, he'd have slapped Delsin in the back of his head.

"Seriously?" Delsin moaned. "I got sent to Japan? How the heck am I supposed to get back all the way to Seattle?"

He didn't have much cash with him, and he didn't have any credit cards to use either. Being a wanted Conduit for some time tended to make it hard to set his financial records straight. Even after saving the whole city of Seattle and being called a hero wasn't enough for the banks to fast track it. That meant he had no means of paying for a flight back to the good ol' U.S. of A.

He didn't even have a passport.

"Think. What were you supposed to do if you're a guy that lost his passport traveling abroad?" Delsin thought hard about it. "Oh, right. Find the embassy. They can set me up. But first, I gotta find out where that is."

It was easier said than done. Delsin hadn't yet noticed another problem. One of quite a few that he would soon begin to realize.

"Hey, can anyone tell me the directions to the US embassy? Google maps maybe? Actually, it'd be nice if someone could call me a taxi or an Uber or something."

There were a few people that stopped to stare confusedly at him, the rest simply ignored him and went on their way. One of those who stopped came up to him and spoke.

"英語 わかりません。これは失礼しました。"

Delsin palmed his face. "I cannot believe this."

Probably in a bid of desperation and denial, he continued to try to communicate with the man in the business suit.

"C'mon, man. You can't maybe speak even a little bit of English? Just a smidge?"

The ordinary office worker tilted his head in question, then shook his head apologetically.

"English," Delsin repeated. "E-N-G-L-ish? C'mon, work with me here, please?"

Of course saying it slower didn't make his situation any better. In fact, it only served to slightly annoy the man he talked to.

"失礼します。"

The man turned to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Not knowing that he needed to get to work, Delsin grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

A sudden surge of vertigo assaulted him. Delsin let go and stumbled to the pavement. Seeing him in distress, others came to his side and tried to help him up. However, it only made things worse for Delsin as new waves of semi-familiar feelings latched onto him. His mind was seeing multiple visions about the people around him.

He couldn't take it. Delsin blacked out.

The next time Delsin opened his eyes, he saw the white ceiling of a hospital room. He woke up laying on a bed in the small room wearing a hospital gown.

"…What the hell happened to me?"

He felt a throbbing in his head as strange and unfamiliar memories spun inside it. They were a blur, hard for him to make out.

"Ah, you're awake." Standing next to the door was a doctor with a clipboard and a pen in his hands. He smiled reassuringly at him. "I was told that you didn't speak the language, but it seems that was a mistake."

"You speak English? That's a relief."

"No, I'm sorry." The doctor shook his head. "But you seem to have a good grasp of Japanese. You don't even have an accent. That's quite admirable."

Delsin frowned. He didn't quite understand at first, but as his mind began to clear, he was finally able to grasp it.

He spoke Japanese just then.

"I know Japanese."

"Indeed, you do?"

Delsin began to laugh in disbelief. "Holy crap, I know how to speak in Japanese! I even know how to order two cheeseburgers and a chili cheese fries plus a milkshake in Japanese! That is freaking awesome!"

The doctor raised an eyebrow and wrote something short in his clipboard. Probably it was something related to Delsin's state of mind.

Delsin gestured for the doctor to come closer, to which the nervous doctor reluctantly obeyed. "Go ahead, say something in Japanese. Something, anything, whatever as long as its in Japanese."

"Are you really alright? Perhaps there is some confusion wi—"

"I can totally understand what you're saying!" Delsin pointed at him.

The good doctor strained a smile and gently lowered Delsin's finger away from his face.

"Yes, that's good. I can see you still need a bit of time before you're… coherent. Perhaps it's better if I check up on you later instead. Please have a good rest whilst you're here."

The doctor turned on the television for him before he left. With the doctor gone, Delsin was left to sift through the muddling thoughts in his head.

"This is so weird. It's great and all, but I still wanna know what the hell is going on?"

Delsin took the remote and flipped through the channels. Surprisingly, he could also read the language.

"I bet Betty will be mad if she finds out I know Japanese better than I know Akomish."

He stopped when he found an interesting channel on history. It was strange for him, because he was suddenly getting glimpses of information in his head as the show started mentioning places and people he shouldn't know.

"It's like I absorbed the knowledge somehow. But that can't be right…"

For Delsin Rowe, his power as a Conduit was that he could absorb the powers of other Conduits.

"Unless…?"

The history channel he watched answered his question. It was an hour long feature about one of the world's greatest mystery and the start of a brand new age of mankind.

"Quirks?" Delsin suddenly had another flash of knowledge in his head. "Oh, wow. This place is basically an earth full of Conduits? How the hell did that happen?" He started laughing. "Man, that is just—words cannot express how I feel right now."

He was ecstatic. It was hard not to be when Conduits like him have been treated like freaks of nature for the longest time. True that had been changing with him being a hero, saving people, taking down bad guys, and being an all around good guy and all, but some people really never saw him differently as a monster.

But in this new world? He was just your average everyday guy.

Well, except he still considered himself a one-of-a-kind street artist. That would never change.

"Wait… But this means?" His enthusiasm was soon replaced by a sinking feeling in his gut. The history channel continued to show the history of the world. "No, no, no! This means I'm stuck in some sort of alternate earth or some shit! This is some Marvel multiverse crap or something! How am I supposed to get back to my world, let alone Seattle?!"

Delsin got up from his bed. Over in the corner of the room in a basket, he could see his clothes neatly stacked and folded.

"I guess I got no choice but to leave it to the Eugene to figure it out. He'll probably know what to do. I mean, he is into this kinda thing. Dude's got way too much comics."

Rummaging through his stuff, he noticed that his chain wasn't in there. Of course the hospital staff wouldn't consider something like that to be part of his apparel. They had thrown it out.

"In a world full of superheroes, I probably wouldn't need it anyway," he shrugged. "All I can do is wait for Eugene to find me a way back home." A mischievous smile spread across his face. "In the meantime, I can take a tour and see the sights. I always wanted to see Japan before. Time for a little vacation for this hero."

After getting back in his clothes, Delsin didn't even bother checking out of the hospital. He went straight out through the window, falling straight down to the ground from four floors up in the signature superhero landing.

"Oh yeah!" He adjusted his denim vest as he stood up. "Perfectly fit, baby. I am back in action."

His eyes wandered over to where a small group of onlookers who were staring at him in shock. Anyone would be when they just saw someone fall from a building.

"Uh, yeah. I, uh, just really hate hospitals, you know? All cramped and full of needles and stuff. I'm not too fond of the smell, either. Food could be better, too—Not that I hate Asian food or anything. I love Asians. The food, and uh…You guys get what I'm saying, right?"

Delsin thought if he was back to being a confusing foreigner where no one could understand him, seeing as he wasn't getting much of a response.

He gave them two thumbs up with a sheepish grin. "Japan 万歳 (banzai)!"

With that embarrassing moment done with, he jogged off to begin his brand new adventure. Unbeknownst to him, his actions and disappearance had put him in the radar of the city authorities.

* * *

"So there isn't anything else you can tell us about this foreigner, doctor?"

Naomasa Tsukauchi looked up from his notes. He saw Doctor Iwamoto shake his head.

"Unfortunately, we hadn't conversed much after he had awoken. He was taken here after he had collapsed in the street. During my brief time with him, I believe he wasn't entirely lucid and thought he needed more time to recover."

"I see." The detective nodded and put away his notebook and pen. "We'll be sure to keep an eye out for him. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

The hospital had quickly called the proper authorities once they had found out that their charge was missing. Given that they hadn't quite diagnosed what had been wrong with him and his dubious actions, the staff were quite worried for his safety.

"One more thing, detective." Doctor Iwamoto called back the detective as he turned to leave. "Some pedestrians came and told us that they had seen him fall from his room. His room was in the fourth floor."

"So he probably used his quirk?"

The doctor nodded.

Detective Tsukauchi sighed. "Thank you, doctor. I'll take note of it."

Public display of a Quirk was against the law, with a few exceptions such as in cases of self-defense. Heroes were also allowed sanctioned use of their Quirks. The only other people that do so would be those that don't care about the law. Criminals and villains.

The detective hoped that he wasn't dealing with a villain. A foreign villain would also make things more complicated.

"Better call it in and have everyone on the lookout."

* * *

"Oh man, this is just amazing."

Delsin devoured the croquette in his hand. Since he got out of the hospital, he had gone from one eatery to the next, sampling just about everything that had caught his eye.

Although there had been an issue of how to pay for the food, he'd happen to chance on an opportunistic robber as he had been passing by a dark alley. He had promptly knocked the robber out and saved the victim. He had also taken the robber's wallet. As punishment.

At least, that's what he told the victim when she had asked him why he was taking the robber's wallet.

"That was great, but I feel stuffed up like a turkey on Thanksgiving."

As Delsin licked his fingers contentedly, he couldn't help but notice the oddity of those around him. He had been really surprised to see that people here came in a lot more different shapes and sizes than where he had come from.

Passing him by was a man with a pointy head shaped like a screw. Not soon after, a woman with bat wings wearing a business attire passed by. Then, a child that looked to be a mishmash of rainbow-colored paint was taking a stroll together with his normal-looking mother.

"Weird place." He raised an eyebrow when he saw a centaur sweeping at a store. "Again, really weird place."

He'd seen some strange-looking Conduits before, but this place was just really… a lot more out there.

As Delsin turned to stare at one particularly eye-catching mutant, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, geez, sorry about that. My ba—"

Delsin paused. It wasn't because he was surprised to see another strange character. Although, he did consider the one in front of him to be one.

"Are you alright?"

Delsin didn't really make the greatest first impressions on people. It was particularly worse when it came to those in law enforcement. He always thought it might've had something to do with his brother being a cop who always busted his ass.

"It's a talking cat…" he murmured, slack-jawed.

Police officer Sansa Tamakawa frowned at him. The young feline man with the head of a ginger tabby cat found that remark to be rude. In today's society filled with quirks, not many people would openly blurt out such an offensive thing to say.

"Oh crap." Delsin chuckled nervously as he realized what he had done. He backed away uneasily, having finally noticed the uniform. "Sorry. Sorry, officer. Meant no offense there."

Officer Sansa gazed at him suspiciously. It was as if a cat that had found its prey in its sights.

Just as it had been back home, Delsin found his delinquent butt the point of interest for those who enforced the law. Sometimes, he wondered if he smelled bad or something that cops always tended to zero him out first thing. Well, after he saved Seattle they loved him, but that took a lot of work and effort to turn them around.

"All good here, uh, officer, sir… uh, kitty?"

"May I see your identification, sir?"

"Right, right. I got it here in my back pocket. Let me just—!"

Delsin bolted out of there without looking back. He could hear officer kitty radio for backup as he pursued him.

"Crap, crap, crap, craaaaap," Delsin said as he ran through the pedestrians, trying to get away as fast as he could.

He was about to round a corner, when two other policemen appeared there. They looked left and right and spotted him quickly.

Delsin jumped on a garbage bin and to the wall to jump over the two, who gaped at him as he gave them a smug smile and a two-fingered salute before he landed behind them.

That didn't stop them from chasing him, though. Coming up in front of him, Delsin saw more police officers running towards him. Cops got him from the front and at his back, so he quickly pushed into an alley. Unfortunately, the cops had anticipated that and had already officers waiting for him at the other end of it.

With no way forward or back, he had no other options.

"Time to go up, then!"

Delsin nimbly climbed, jumped, and pulled himself using the small leverages along the buildings. He had been a novice before, but he could parkour faster than anyone now. Fleeing life-threatening situations had made him learn quickly.

After getting up on the roof, Delsin smiled as he watched the dumbfounded officers in the alley.

"Sayonara, fellas!"

But Delsin made the mistake of underestimating a society filled with people with special abilities. Officer Sansa Tamakawa had quickly begun to climb up to the roof with feline precision.

"Aw, seriously?" Delsin groaned.

He jumped down the other side of the building into another alley. Delsin ran as fast as he could, but he encountered a tall chained-linked fence that went all the way up into the roofs. There was no way he could climb up fast enough.

"Please, stop right there!" Officer Sansa spoke behind him. He had caught up with Delsin. "You've got nowhere to run. Just calm down and we can settle things easily."

Delsin slowly raised his arms up and turned to look at the officer. "Look man, uh… cat? I didn't do anything."

"You're that foreigner who escaped from the hospital, right?"

"I didn't escape, alright? I just didn't need to be there anymore since I felt all better. That's not a crime, is it?"

"But you still needed to checkout and fill the proper forms," said Officer Sansa.

That would be a big problem for Delsin. As long as his rap sheet was thanks to his brother practically busting him two to three times a week, he doubted it was long enough to reach another world. He doubted they'd have any record of him. Criminal or otherwise. And he really didn't like explaining himself to cops anymore than he did explaining himself to his own brother.

He seriously doubted they'd believe him.

Delsin backed himself into the fence.

"Just come with me so we can get all of this straightened out."

Delsin smiled helplessly. "Sorry, officer. Can't really do that."

Just as officer Sansa reached out to grab him, Delsin turned to smoke and phased through the fence. He saluted the officer through the other side.

"See you later, pussycat."

Officer Sansa could do nothing but watch through the fence as Delsin ran out the other side until he disappeared from view.

With the suspect gone, he could only report back what occurred.

"So he has some kind of smoke quirk, huh?"

Detective Tsukauchi tapped his chin with his pen.

"He's also surprisingly nimble," said Officer Sansa Tamakawa. "I don't want to admit it, but it will be tough for us to catch him on our own."

The detective sighed. "I understand. I'll go ask if we can get some help from any available pro-heroes."

* * *

"Well, that was one way to burn off all those calories I've packed in."

Delsin was on rooftop of one of the many buildings in the area. Special or not, he didn't think cops would usually look around such places high above the ground.

"Guess it's time to cut this vacation short. Eugene's probably started looking for me now. Problem is, even if he could figure out that kid's power somehow, he's still going to need to find me in a city full of people."

He doubted his cell service is going to cover this service area.

Sitting down on the ledge, Delsin started to think. Down below him, he could see the people of the city going about their daily lives. Even in alternate earth, many business on the street offered the same products and services as his did back home.

Delsin saw one particular store that interested him greatly.

"Well now… I think I just might have found a way to get his attention."

* * *

Detective Tsukauchi gave each of his guest a cup of warm tea. They were watching the news on the TV with varying degrees of interest.

"I'm thankful you came to help us here in the police force, Eraserhead," said the detective. "When I made the request from All Might if he could spare someone to offer us some help, I hadn't expected them to send you."

The pale and slender man with dry eyes cupped his tea gently, sipping on it contentedly. "I just happened to be in the area. Had to make sure these two didn't get into any trouble whilst picking up their provisional hero licenses."

Sitting with him were two students of U. A. High School. A rather aloof and apathetic looking young man with a burn scar on the left side of his face. His heterochromatic eyes were focused on the TV. The other was another young man with spiky blond hair, who appeared to be snarling instead of sniffing his tea.

"Ah, so they finally got their licenses?" smiled the detective. He'd heard from All Might about their provisional exam. "That's good to hear."

"So what is it that you need help with?" asked Eraserhead.

"Well, it hadn't been much of a big deal before, but as you can see, it's gotten a bit out of hand a little."

The detective gestured to the TV. On it was the news, explaining some recent occurrence of vandalism all across the city. Many places had been marked by someone, in very visible and sometimes famous locations all over. The news featured the art style of the criminal, depicting a bird shaped into a star symbol.

"We've been chasing this man for a few days now," sighed the detective. "We even had some pro-heroes like Kamui Woods and Mount Lady come out to help us, but we haven't been able to pin him down at all. His quite agile and skilled. It doesn't help that his quirk makes it even more difficult for us to get a hold of him."

"So you want me to erase his quirk so that you can catch him?"

The detective nodded. "It should be over once you've managed to do so. With the other pro-heroes and my officers, we should be able to nab him without much problem."

"What does he get by doing this, I wonder?" asked Shoto Todoroki as he studied the symbol on the TV. "Is this all he's been doing?"

"Yes," said the detective. "We don't know his motive. There's not much we can tell you. We've searched the database for anything regarding him, but we don't even have a name for him. All we know is that he's possibly a foreigner that had arrived only recently to this country."

"Aside from him vandalizing public and private properties, has he done any serious crimes?" asked Eraserhead.

"No. None so far. He hasn't resorted to violence as of yet and has only escaped our attempts at capturing him. I don't think he's really much of a villain."

"Who cares what his motives are!" Katsuki Bakugo slammed his fist on the table. "He's breaking the law! He's a villain! And all we have to do is bring him down!"

"Well, you're not wrong." Erasher scratched his cheek. "I suppose this will be a good experience for the both of you as well."

Bakugou smashed his fist into his palm. "Damn right! I've been itching to pound on something!"

"Isn't that all the time?"

"Shut up, you two-colored bastard! I'll kill you!"

* * *

Delsin wiped the sweat from his brow. He stepped away for a second to examine his work, picturing it through his fingers.

"Another day, another magnificent work of art." He tossed his can of spray paint back into his pack. "If I do say so myself. And I do say so. Delsin, the world is your canvas."

He had been busy putting his mark all over Tokyo the past few days. From the tallest buildings to the most famous landmarks, he had put up his mark in some way. Of course he hadn't been doing any serious damage to national heritage sites or such. He knew better than that. Instead, he usually hung up a banner somewhere on them.

Just like with the Space Needle, he had hung a banner at one of the highest and most famous point in Japan. He wasn't sure if it was there, being in another earth and all, but he was glad to find that Tokyo Tower was still here. After hanging his banner and taking a picture of it with him with his cellphone, he even managed to buy Betty a postcard.

Although he did get a lot of flak from the police when he had marked one the trains all over. He might've gone a bit far with that one. Still, he thought it looked much better now.

"So that's your name, is it?"

"Woah, geez! Where'd you come from?"

Delsin was surprised to see the man wearing a large amount of bandages as a scarf and weird looking goggles. He was, after all, on top of a very high billboard that faced the railways.

"You've been causing a lot of problems with your 'art' lately," said Erasherhead. He was squatting just above the billboard looking down at Delsin. "I don't know where you're from, but you should know that we like to keep things clean here in this country."

"Hey, its nothing permanent, okay? Just wanted to let the world know that I'm here."

"You know you're in trouble, right?"

"Always am." Delsin smiled. He didn't appear much bothered by him. "Can't really help it. Been that way for a long time, so I just learn to get used to it. Anyway, hopefully I won't be too much of a problem for you guys for long. I'm basically just waiting for my ride outta here. And besides, you can't tell me my work looks bad?"

Eraserhead looked at his artwork that had now occupied what used to be a billboard ad for loans.

"Doesn't matter what I think," he answered. "You broke the law. I'm going to have to turn you in."

"You can try."

Delsin fell backwards over the side. He didn't expect to be suddenly grabbed by a bunch of bandages, wrapping around his torso.

"What the—?!"

"You've got another thing coming if you think you're getting away that easy." Eraserhead had his eyes on him. "Don't even bother trying to use your quirk."

"Huh, neat trick." Delsin smirked at him. "But you know I have a habit of proving people wrong. And what can I say? I'm a rebel."

It was Eraserhead's turn to be surprised.

Delsin faded to smoke, slipping through his bandages easily and continuing to fall to the ground. He solidified back in an empty parking lot. Looking up, he could still see Eraserhead at the top.

"Guess it's time to call it a day."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it over just now."

Delsin found that he was surrounded by four people. Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, Bakugou and Todoroki surrounded him from each direction. They had been waiting for him, just in case he somehow managed to escape from Eraserhead.

"No way…"

"That's right," Mount Lady proudly stated. "You can't get away from—"

"You guys are seriously wearing costumes!" Instead of being worried, Delsin was absolutely floored. "Ohohohoho! Eugene is going to be so freaking stoked if he sees this! Spandex and masks? This is his shit right here!"

That reaction was not something anyone there had expected from him.

"Man, I gotta take a picture of this." Delsin took out his phone and posed for a selfie, with Kamui Woods and Mount Lady in the background. "Nice. Can you move a little to the side? It's a little too dark where you at."

Wooden branches came from Kamui Woods and wrapped themselves around Delsin.

"I don't know how Eraserhead failed to catch you up there, but you won't be doing the same thing down here with us."

Delsin sighed. He supposed these guys were the heroes in charge of keeping the peace. That meant that the police had called them in.

"Alright, alright. I guess I was a bit too enthusiastic with my work here. I promise I won't redecorate any more buildings or places… Unless I think they're too ugly."

"I don't think you understand," said Kamui Woods. "You're coming with us. You can apologize down at the police station afterwards."

Delsin turned to smoke and easily walked away from the wooden branches that had trapped him, pocketing his phone.

"Look, it's not that I would hate that," he said, "I'm sure it's wonderful there, probably miles better than any of the ones I've ever been in, but I really can't do that. So, I'm just gonna walk away here."

"Eraserhead!" shouted Kamui Woods. "Why aren't you erasing his quirk?!"

Eraserhead landed next to him. "I am. I don't know why, but it's not working on him."

"Yeah, you guys work on that," Delsin waved at them as he started to walk away.

Slam.

Delsin blinked as he noticed a giant hand was blocking his way now.

"Oh shit," he said. "That's one big hand. Are you a plus-plus size, lady?"

"It's Mount Lady!"

"As much as I'd hate to cut and run, I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Then eat this!" Bakugou dashed towards him with his fist.

Delsin managed to dodge it, but he got hit in the gut by the kick to his stomach. It was a pretty decent blow that forced him to take a few steps back.

"Hey kid, that really hurt." Delsin frowned, rubbing the spot where he'd gotten hit. "You really gotta hit me there? I even told you I was hungry, too. Not cool, dude. Not cool."

Eraserhead and Todoroki both didn't expect him to remain standing after Bakugou had hit him. Both of them knew well just how strong the explosive student could kick.

"You making fun of us, you bastard…?" Bakugou was shaking in anger. He wasn't pleased to have someone brush him off like that. "I'll give you something to take a picture of!"

Delsin grabbed a chain connected to poles that blocked the parking lot entrance. He wrapped it around his arm and straightened it. He spun it around, waiting for Bakugou to get into range.

When he flicked it out at him, Bakugou went underneath it easily. He smirked as he was getting ready to punch Delsin's lights out. However, he was forced to stop when he discovered that the chain he had dodged had somehow managed to wrap itself around his neck.

"Huh?!"

Delsin quickly got behind him and used the chain around his neck to throw him away hard. Mount Lady had managed to catch Bakugou before he could crash into the concrete pavement.

When Delsin was about to turn tail, his feet were frozen. As in, they were literally frozen in ice.

"Aw c'mon!" he complained. "This again?!"

It reminded Delsin of his time against Augustine's concrete powered soldiers.

"It looks like he can use his quirk on things other than himself." Todoroki watched him intently, cold air flowing from him. "If Bakugou can hit him, that also means he's not intangible all the time."

"Then it doesn't matter if I can't erase his quirk," said Eraserhead, readying his bandages. "He won't be able to escape once he runs out of stamina."

Fwoosh!

Delsin lit up his arms like a cigarette, then proceeded to melt the ice that covered his legs.

"Okay, you guys are really starting to tick me off." Black smoke covered his entire arms until it massed directly into his hands. "I'm going to need you guys to just… back away from me!"

Delsin threw the massed balls of smoke at them. His sulfur bombs exploded and covered the entire area in clouds of smoke.

"Dammit, I can't see!"

Eraserhead and the other guys couldn't see through the smoke. It clung to their heads as if it were alive, trying to completely block their eyesight no matter how much they tried to pry it away. However, it didn't work on Mount Lady as she was far too large for the bombs to reach her head.

"Woah!"

Delsin dodged to the left as Mount Lady's palm swatted her hand down at him like he was some kind of bug. After raising her hand, he could see its imprint on the cracked solid concrete pavement.

"Mount Lady, blow the smoke away!" ordered Eraserhead.

She soon took a deep breath and blew a torrential wind that cleared up the smoke that had been harassing everyone else's vision.

Delsin didn't want to, but once again, black smoke massed into his hands. This time, though, the light of embers emanated from their dark mass. He fired them at the giant woman. They exploded on impact, toppling her into a nearby building.

"Shit." Delsin swore. "I swear I was going easy. I hope that didn't hurt too much."

He didn't have time to regret his action. Eraser head tied his hand with his bandages. Kamui Woods and Todoroki similarly handled his other limbs.

"You've already tried this earlier. This is not gonna work."

"But this will!" Bakugou was underneath him, his fingers on the trigger of his grenade armament and pointed point-blank at his stomach again. "Go and die, you bastard!"

Boom. A strong explosion detonated from Bakugou's arm and hit Delsin directly.

Dark clouds of smoke surrounded the area from the explosion. Chunks off the ground were missing from the force of the blast. The noise from the blast had everyone momentarily deaf and they had a hard time trying to find one another.

"Bakugou!" shouted Eraserhead. "You went too far!"

The hero worried that Delsin might have died from that. They were supposed to capture him alive, villain or not.

"…I didn't go far enough, it looks like," Bakugou answered.

Eraserhead didn't know what he meant by that until the surrounding smoke started spiraling. The smoke that covered the area from the Bakugou's explosion started to move at a single point somewhere in its depth. Slowly, all the smoke that converged on that point began to disappear. It happened until not a single wisp of smoke remained.

"How is he still alive after that?" said Kamui Woods in awe.

"Man, that was dangerous." Delsin absorbed the smoke into him, the glowing embers tracing deep within. He started stretching and twisting his joints and his neck, as if he'd just woken up from a nap. "I know I'm pretty awesome and all, but you guys could pull your punches a little, y'know? I'm not the bad guy here. Well, okay. Maybe I am right now to you guys, but not really. Ease up a little, okay?"

The heroes formed up with another, glaring warily at him. Even Mount Lady had recovered a bit and joined them, her face blackened by soot and her hair puffed out a bit. She eyed him with much more hostility than the rest. Women took a lot more time to make themselves look better than men.

"Can we just end it here, please?" Delsin asked nicely. "I really don't want to hurt you guys. You can just let me walk away and that'll be it."

Eraserhead didn't answer. He wondered how Delsin seemed to have received no damage from Bakugou's blast. In fact, he looked like he just came out of a day at the spa, all relaxed and brimming with energy. It wasn't looking like their original plan of wearing him out was going to work.

"It ends when you come with us to the police station, villain," he answered.

Delsin sighed. "Or I end it myself."

The pro-heroes charged towards him together. Delsin slipped through their grasps as he turned into wisps of smoke. He traveled high up into the sky, in three separate soot and ash glowing embers until he fully formed back into himself again.

"You guys asked for this."

Delsin closed his eyes as his body bent backwards and headed straight down towards them. His arms blasted fire and heat as he rocketed at a blazing drop to the earth.

"Everyone, get away!"

Even with Eraserhead's order, they couldn't clear away from the blast zone in time. A raging smoke-storm emanated from the point of impact, shrouding everything and everyone in a flurry of harsh darkness and smoke. They were blown away far from where Delsin had landed. The impact and explosion was even bigger than Bakugou's, though a lot more darker, with the majority of its force coming from the scattering clouds of smoky ash.

Through that blast, Eraserhead's consciousness was blurry and ringing. It was hard for him to move or see anything through it all. The weight of the black smoke fell heavy on his body, pinning him down. He could only hear the sound of someone's footsteps approaching.

"I told you you should have just let me walked," said Delsin as he knelt down near him.

Eraserhead wanted to speak back to him, but no sound came from his mouth. The smoke was interfering with his ability to speak as well.

"Don't worry too much. You'll be fine after a few hours or so." Delsin stood and turned to leave. But he stopped for a moment. "Also, you're wrong about me. I'm a hero, not a villain. Well, not that it matters to you right now I suppose, seeing as I just handed your asses to you, but I'll be out of your hairs soon enough."

Eraserhead and other others couldn't do anything anymore to stop him.

"Maybe. Possibly. I mean, I seriously, seriously hope so."

Delsin was starting to get worried about it, but there wasn't anything he could do but wait.

Though he did get what he wanted. His actions today would earn him attention.

Too bad it was from the wrong people.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Got inspired to write it after having seen a few clips of Infamous on youtube. No plans on making this a continuing series. At least, not until after I finish at least one of my other stories first.**

**Anyway, I've also created a tip jar. You guys probably know the place already. It's at p** a treon . com (slash) tricknzwei

**Nothing special there that you can find except a simple thank you if you do consider leaving a tip.**


End file.
